Is he really?
by nhip45
Summary: Perseus Jackson is a God! He is the most popular God in the demigod world but a nobody in high school. AU God Percy! Might have some characters that aren't in the right role. Pertemis! I will complete the story and that's a promise.
1. Chapter 1

I opened the doors to the halls of Goode High School. Sigh. Another day at Goode.

I strolled down the hall and open my locker. I smile of the picture of me and Artemis together. I grab my books and close my locker. I walk to class trying to go unnoticed by certain people.

I bump into someone, it's the exact person I'm trying to avoid. I look up to see Annabeth Chase and some of her friends, Piper Mclean, Katie Gardener, and Silena Beauregard.

They all bullied me everyday. I know what your thinking, me Perseus Jackson God of tides, loyalty, heroes, and swordsmanship is bullied. But first you're probably thinking, why am I in high school. Well the answers simple, I have so much free time in my hands the gods decided to send me out to live a mortal life. In the daytime I go to school and go to camp at night and the weekend.

" Watch where your going loser", Annabeth said.

As the son of Poseidon and Amphitrite, I was the prince of the sea and heir to father's throne. Triton, my younger brother, is the best. We do everything together. I trained him myself when he was born.

I ignore them as I go to class, unfortunately I have every class with all of them

Time Skip After School  
>Annabeth's POV<p>

Percy Jackson is a loser. He barely talked, he has no friends, and he never talks to anybody. There were also rumors that he was an orphan.

After school I gather up ALL my friends. There's my boyfriend ,Luke, Ethan Nakumkamura, Piper McLean, Silena Beauregard, and last but not least Calypso. We all decided to follow that loser to see what he could possibly do after school.

We followed him into a café, Starbucks. We went in, sat down at a booth, and ordered our regulars. We saw Percy sitting down with two other kids. No way could those be his friends. One, a boy, was an emo-looking kid and the other, a girl, was a gothish with a Green Day shirt. They seemed to be friends and were talking like they haven't seen each other in years.

Percy's POV

After school I went to Starbucks where I met Nico and Thalia. Even though I was a god I was at camp a lot so I made a lot of demigod friends. I was quite popular there too. When I walk in I saw that Annabeth and her group were there too.I saw Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, we were close friends at camp. He hasn't done any harm to me becuase we already agreed on this.

Flashback

It was my first week at Goode and I was bullied. I was at camp doing my walking around when I was confronted by Luke Castellan.

"What do you want", I said.

"Listen I'm sorry that my friends are bullying you but if I don't keep acting my girlfriend would breakup with me and I love her", he said.

"I forgive you and I don't want to ruin your love life so I won't take what you do offensivly, but do not forget that I'm still a God. Even though I'm laid back you do not want to see me angry", I said. He nods and he shake hands.

Present Time

Nico and Thalia walked in and sat down. They greeted me and said," When are you going back to camp we need our leader back."

"Next week", I say. They looked relieved and sad at the same time.

Time Skip The Next Day  
>Annabeth's POV<br>History

In history today we were learning about the Greek gods. Everybody was suprised when Percy answered all the questions correctly. I bet he cheated just so he can impress us.

B.N.

I actually got a PM from someone (not gonna say who) that asked what religion I follow? To anybody that actually wandered, I'm Hellenistic so... any questions PM me Chaotic Assassin 11, not nhip. I'm pretty sure she does not want to relay any messages.

-Chaotic Assassin 11


	2. Chapter 2

Luke's POV

Lord Perseus has been dealing with the bullies really well so far. But my friends seem to be taking it a step further. They seem to want to make his life miserable, not only in school, but after school too.

Right now I'm in the passenger seat of Annabeth's white van, my friends decided that they were going to follow him. He was walking to the beach right now so we drove there.

Percy's POV

I was on my way to the beach to meet with Artemis. We haven't seen each other in two weeks becuase we were both so busy. I would have teleported there but I knew Luke and his mortal friends were following me.

When I arrived at the beach I saw Artemis there with her hunters. They seemed to have just arrived. I walked towards their camp and had to dodge an arrow.

A hunter came in view and said,"Oh, I'm sorry my lord, I thought you were someone else", bowing.

I put my hand up signaling her to rise, I went to Artemis where she was talking to her hunters. When she saw me she stopped talking to the hunters and went in my direction.

Annabeth's POV

Percy went up to a 16 year old girl with auburn hair and hugged her. No way were they dating. They had to be cousins or something. They started walking and talking so we got out of the car.

Luke seemed uneasy so I held his hand and gave him a kiss. He seemed to loosen a little but still very tense. We follow them until they stop at a picnic perfectly made. They sat down and stared at the horizon. Luckily there were swim suits in the car so we went to change.  
>After we changed, we pretended we were a group of friends enjoying the beach while spying on Percy. They seem to be happy. As we walk closer Luke gets teaser and tenser. Man! What going on with him? I'll ask him later.<br>Percy reconized us and widens his eyes. He says something to the girl and they both dive in the water.

Percy's POV

When I saw them I freaked out so I went to the only place that will give me protection from them, the ocean. We jumped into the water and I made us an air bubble. We teleported to the hunter's camp and had fun with the hunters.

Next morning (at school)  
>Annabeth's POV<p>

I was on my way to history class when I saw Percy out the corner of my eye. When I went in my class the substitute, Mr. Brunner, greeted us.

We learned about the 15 Olympians, (Hades, Hestia, and Perseus are Olympians), he then assigned us a project we did in groups of three.

The groups were Piper, Silena, and Ethan. Katie, Drew, and Gwen. Me, Luke, and Percy. Oh no. I'm working with him. The assignment was to pick an Olympian and write a 3 page essay on he/she. We got in our groups to decide what we were going to do, we all decided that we were going to Luke's house after school to do the project. Since I was already going to go there, I didn't need to ask my parents.

Timeskip Afterschool  
>Percy's POV<p>

After school, we all went to Luke's house. Stupid Chiron, he just has to put me with Luke huh. Since Luke was one of my closest friends, I lived with him on schooldays. When we got into the house, we came in and headed straight to the kitchen to grab something to eat.  
>The only problem with that, was that since there was a god living with him, we didn't buy food. I just flashed some food up whenever we were hungry.<p>

Annabeth said," Luke I'm really hungry do you have anything to eat?"

Yep he was toast. He looked at me and said," Well there was a football game yesterday and the guys came over. They also ate everything."

We ended up going to a restaurant. "So which Olympian do you want to do", Annabeth asked.

"I think that we should do Perseus", I said.

"I want to do Hermes", argued Luke.

"Well Perseus is much better and easy", I said.

"Give me three reasons why", Luke  
>challenged.<p>

"He's a much better swordsman than Hermes, he earned the respect of Hades and Zeus even though he's a son of Poseidon, and he's Poseidon's heir", I said.

"We'll do Perseus since Percy seems to know a lot about him, but I swear if we get anything lower than an A, you will regret you were born", Annabeth threatened. I nodded fearfully (pretending).

Timeskip A Few Hours Later

After planning and working on some stuff we decided to call it a day. Annabeth decided to go to Luke's place to stay over unfortunately for me. That meant I had to stay in my room for the whole night.

Annabeth's POV

I was staying over at Luke's house, I saw that idiot percy walk in our direction deep in thought. He was a mystery. I wonder where he lives. It was a Friday. Luke's dad is divorced with his mom so he sees his dad for two weekends per month. This was his dad's week so he was going. His dad lives in Greece so there was no way that I was going there. We arrive at his house and watch a movie while I fell asleep on his chest.

B.N.  
>Hey guys Chaotic Assassin 11 here and all I want to say is sorry if this is not the best quality, I am literally half asleep right now. I saw nhip PMed me the story to look over and all I thought was duty calls lol. See you next time, bye!<p>

-Chaotic Assassin 11


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

Once Annabeth was out of the house I teleported us to camp. I went to the big house to talk to Chiron while Luke went to his cabin. When I came out, everyone was just doing what they were supposed to be doing.

I took a walk on the beach thinking about how different I was in the mortal world. In the godly world, I was a powerful Olympian, respected by everyone, but in the mortal world I was a lonely loser.

I was walking to the big house when I saw Chiron with a girl at the porch. She was blonde with princess curls, with preppy but smart look. Next to her were three other girls. Suddenly a grey owl hologram appeared in her head.

Chiron bowed and announced,"All hail Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and Selina, Duaghter of Aphrodite!"

No that can't be! It's them, I quickly went to the beach. I practiced my powers there, I was practicing one of my water powers when I heard voices,"-And this is the beach." It was Will Solace, he was giving the new arrivals the tour.

When he saw me, he lead them over and bowed. "This is Lord Perseus, he's the 15th Olympian, he's the camp's leader, and Camp Half Blood is his domain", Will said as he introduced me.

"Hey", I said, "Welcome to camp." I walk away cursing my life.

Annabeth's POV

A dog which Will called a hellhound attacked us while we were going to the mall. A boy, named Brian, saved us and took us to a camp. When we got inside we saw this horse man named, Chiron, he explained to us that Greek mythology is real and that we were children of some of the gods.

After getting claimed, Will took us on a tour. Everything was great until we went to the beach, there stood a guy that was about 18 years old whith jet blach hair and sea green eyes. When Will introduced him to us the world fell into two. No Way! Percy, the loner, could be a god!

Percy's POV

I run back to the big house as fast as I can, on my way there I stopped by the Hermes cabin. I knocked on the door which opens and reveals Luke, he gives me a smile and invites me in.  
>I decline and tell him,"Hey, you might want to see Will, he's touring the new demigods which happen to be your friends." He looks confused at first, but soon realizes what's happening and runs out of his cabin.<p>

Luke's POV

I was on my way to the beach, Annabeth was a demigod?! I never would have known. When I got there, Will was leading them to the big house. I went in their direction and stopped them. When Annabeth saw me, she ran and hugged me. I explained to her how I'm a son of Hermes and took over Will's job as tour guide.

Line Break Dinner  
>Percy's POV<p>

I didn't really feel like going to dinner, so I went on a walk to the beach. I sat down and stared at the horizon for a while until a group of people showed up. They were all my closest friends: Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, and Will Solace.

They all sat by my side and looked at each other. "Okay you've been acting wierd all day, what's going on", Frank starts.

I hesitate but reply, "You know the new demigods today", they all nod," Well don't laugh at this but when I was in school I was bullied a lot. Those girls you saw were... my bullies."

They all looked down and Hazel starts," Oh Perseus I'm sorry. I know it's hard enough going to school, but being a god is much much harder."

Timeskip Next Week  
>Annabeth's POV<p>

I was having a great time at camp, taking away the fact that the loser was there, my friends and I became the leaders of the camp. Everybody knew our name, and everybody served us.

We were on our way to my cabin when we were stopped by a guy named, Frank Zhang. "Hey I'm Frank, son of Mars, are you Annabeth", he asks.

I nod and he says, "Good, I got the right person. Listen now I heard you were giving my friend ,Perseus, a hard time at school. I just wanted to tell you back off! Especially here at his domain." And with that he walked off.

Perseus looked like a god that didn't seem the need for formalities, everyone in camp called him by his first name as like they were old friends, they never bowed, and he never got easily angered.

I was talking to Luke at the beach when Perseus came and said,"Hey Luke its's time to teach the campers swordsmanship together." I knew that Luke had to go help teach, but didn't Perseus see that we were in the middle of something.

"What's your problem? Don't you see we were in the middle of something? Why don't you go yourself, its super easy. I don't even know why everybody here acts like they worked so hard. You and Chiron shouldn't even be leader, the only person working hard is us and Luke. Without us, this place would be in utter chaos", I said.

He just laughed and said,"What would you know. You go around acting all popular like you're their hero, and I bet you don't even know how hard it is to be a demigod. I bet if you went to every class then you won't be saying anything. From now on you'll go to all the classes needed for a demigod. Luke if you two are so busy why don't you go to the big house to get her schedule." With that he walked away.

B.N.

Here is another chapter written by the great Nhip! Have fun!

-Chaotic Assassin 11


End file.
